Les pères Noel version beaux gosses
by Mousoukyu
Summary: Kiba,meilleur ami de Naruto,l'emmène de force faire des photos avec des pères Noëls dans le magasin du coin avec tous leurs amis. mais qui aurait cru que tous les papa noël serait tous des beaux gosses?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Les pères Noël version beaux gosses

Auteur : Mousoukyu

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! T.T

(commentaire de l'auteur)

_**(commentaire de la** **bêta**)_

Chapitre 1 :

Dans un petit appartement situé au centre de la ville de Tokyo, un jeune garçon de 17 ans, à la chevelure dorée du nom d'Uzumaki Naruto, était en train de péter un léger câble, hurlant sur son meilleur ami, Kiba Inuzuka, 18 ans et spécialisé chez les canidés. Celui-ci voulait l'emmener prendre une photo avec le Père Noël au plus grand marché du coin et le blond avait automatiquement refusé, détestant Noël ainsi que le Père Noël en lui même, à cause d'un traumatisme étant jeune. Ses parents étant morts un jour de Noël alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans, il fut recueillit par Iruka mais ne vivait plus avec lui car il avait voulu vivre seul dans un appartement qu'Iruka lui payait, compatissant avec sa décision. Bon revenons à nos petits moutons ! Il avait fusillé le jeune châtain de son regard azur en lui jetant tous ce qui lui passait sous la main. C'est-à-dire la lampe, les livres, les chaises, bien sur la Xbox n'y était pas passée car bien trop importante, et bien d'autres objets faciles à envoyer.

Une chaise frôla les cheveux châtains de Kiba alors qu'il courait partout dans l'appartement en criant et suppliant son meilleur ami d'arrêter de le canarder. En vain, bien sûr... Surtout que l'Uzumaki avait commencé a rigoler de bon cœur, jouant à présent. Oui, car ces deux adolescents étaient de gros gamins qui ne pensaient qu'à jouer et à faire des bêtises… Après un super plaquage embarquant le blond, Kiba réussit à calmer son ami surexcité. Son chien, Akamaru, qui avait assisté à toute la scène aboya pour une raison que même l'auteur ne connaît pas. Kiba regarda Naruto et vit qu'il était de nouveau lui-même. Il décida de le lâcher et se releva. Naruto en fit de même et ils se regardèrent.

« - N'y pense même pas, Kiba ! Jamais je n'irai avec toi prendre une photo avec ce bouffon de Père Noël ! s'écria le blond.

- S'il te plaît, Naruto ! Je veux une photo avec Papa Noël ! »

Le blond ne put répondre car la sonnerie de son appartement le coupa dans son élan. Il alla ouvrir en soupirant et trouva tous ses amis, donc ceux de Kiba aussi, sur le pas de la porte. Son grand sourire carnassier revint alors qu'il faisait entrer tous le monde. Sakura, une jeune femme de 17 ans, yeux verts émeraude et cheveux roses bonbon, était la meilleure amie du blond. Lee, 17 ans, cheveux noirs et yeux marron foncés, avait en fait un mono-sourcil...___**(j'ai exposé de rire en lisant ça...XD)**_ D'où son surnom 'Gros sourcil' et avait une passion étrange pour le vert... Shikamaru, 17 ans, brun, cheveux attachés en forme d'ananas à l'arrière de son crâne, garçon ennuyé de la vie, qui pensait tout le temps à dormir, même en cours, et qui pourtant était le meilleur élément du lycée. Ensuite son meilleur ami, Choji, qui ne pensait qu'à manger, en particulier des chips qu'il gardait tout le temps sur lui, brun, à forte corpulence et qui détestait qu'on le lui fasse remarquer. Ino, la meilleure amie et rivale de Sakura était blonde aux yeux bleus.

Ils s'installèrent sur les deux canapés qui trônaient en plein milieu du salon et regardèrent le désordre autour.

« - Y'a un éléphant enragé qu'est passé ici ou quoi? Demanda Sakura, étonnée.

- Nan, c'est Naruto qui a tout défoncé... Il veut pas aller voir Papa Noël avec moi...,pleurnicha le spécialiste des canidés.

-Tu peux toujours crever ! Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ça et tu oses me le demander quand même ! s'énerva le blond.

-L'espoir fait vivre ! S'écria Ino.

-Galère... souffla Shikamaru. (Vive les bonnes habitudes !) ___**(entièrement d'accord...=D)**_

-Il faut y aller, Naruto ! C'est le seul moyen pour que tu combattes ta peur ! cria Lee.

-Tu vois ? Ils sont d'accord, on y va ! sourit Kiba en embarquant Naruto par le bras, suivit de près par ses amis »

Ils arrivèrent au grand marché non loin sous les cris de refus de Naruto. Traîné comme un sac à patate par terre, les deux bras tenus par Kiba et les jambes ligotées par une corde qui venait...de la poche...du voisin, on va dire...(hum) Dans un coin, plein de Pères Noël étaient là, cachés, alors qu'un autre assis au milieu de la grande place faisaient des photos en compagnie des enfantsles enfants avec un sourire caché derrière sa fausse barbe en coton. (QUOI ? Le Père Noël n'existe donc pas ?) Kiba, tout content, se jeta sur le pauvre Père Noël en criant. Je ne vous dis pas le nombre de personnes qui l'ont prit pour un taré. Naruto, résigné, le suivit en ronchonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. La queue pour se rendre vers l'homme barbu était immense, pleins de jeunes enfants attendaient leur tour avec impatience. Le groupe d'amis s'adossa contre le mur à côté des autres Pères Noël en attendant les deux autres. Les pères Noelsemblaient être du genre 'je-m'en-foutiste'. Mais alors pourquoi faire ce boulot ?... Dieu seul le sait ! Ou peut-être pas mais bon...

Chacun avait ôté son chapeau ridicule rouge et sa barbe, montrant leur visage qui, pour les trois présents, était fin et harmonieux. Deux d'entre eux étaient bruns avec des yeux aussi profonds qu'une mer d'encre chinoise pour le plus petit et des yeux nacrés pour le plus grand, tandis que le dernier était roux aux yeux verts, tous magnifiques. Les deux filles du groupe s'extasièrent devant ces trois hommes si parfaits. Elles allèrent à leur rencontre en gloussant, légèrement rouges ( et légèrement droguées je dirai, mais bon...) Ils ne leur adressèrent aucun regard et aucune attention, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés mais les filles persévérèrent en leur parlant.

« - Bonjours les garçons ! Saluèrent-t-elles.

- Hm...fut leur seule réponse concrète.

- Euh... Quand est-ce que c'est à votre tour d'aller prendre des photos ?

- Plus tard...répondirent-ils en chœur. »

Un long blanc suivit cette phrase jusqu'à ceque Naruto ne vole jusqu'à eux et ne tombe sur les trois hommes en criant un "Kiba, t'es mort !". Ils tombèrent tous les quatre par terre, le blond sur les trois autres. Les trois hommes grognèrent en le poussant et se relevèrent. Naruto se releva avec difficulté et fusilla Kiba du regard, de là où il était.

« - Kiba, je te hais ! Cria-t-il, hors de lui.

- Surtout ne t'excuse pas, gamin... grogna l'un des deux bruns qui avait une chevelure plus longue que l'autre. »

Naruto se retourna vers eux et cru que c'était une fille mais la voix grave qu'il avait utilisé montrait que c'était bien un homme qui avait la vingtaine, à tout casser. Il le toisa du regard, le trouvant mignon mais, personnellement, il préférait celui d'à coté... Qu'importe! ___**(moi aussi ze préfère Sasu!)**_

« - Excusez-moi, M'sieurs ! S'excusa-t-il de manière exagérée et hypocrite. (Tiens...j'ai oublié Sai)___**(Moi aussi...XD)**_

- Tss... Quel est ton nom ? Demanda le roux d'un ton hautain qui déplut au blond.

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'il faut se présenter en premier ?

- Je me nomme Gaara No Subaku... grogna le roux.

- Moi, c'est Neji Hyûga… fit de même le brun au long cheveux bruns, fier.»

Ils regardèrent tous le troisième qui, lui, les ignorait complètement. Il haussa un sourcil en les voyant et finit par soupirer, blasé.

« - Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa...

- Et bah... Il aime la vie, lui ! Ironisa le blond qui se fit foudroyer du regard par le brun.

- Alors, ton nom, gamin ! S'énerva à nouveau le roux.

- Naruto Uzumaki ! S'écria-t-il le sourire au lèvres, s'attirant des regards sur lui. »

Ils se présentèrent, tout le groupe, ensuite un à un, et même si les plus âgés n'en avaient strictement rien à faire, il faut rester poli, tout de même ! Enfin bon...Vint le moment pour Gaara d'aller faire ses photos avec les enfants, utilisant un plan très technique pour remplacer son collègue, qui était que l'ancien Père Noël parte se cacher en disant aux enfants qu'il allait parler à ses lutins et après, le nouveau Père Noël revenait en disant qu'il avait finit. Un autre brun, l'ancien Père noël, du nom de Kankuro et frère de Gaara, arriva l'air joyeux car il avait, enfin, sa pause. Kiba,content de sa photo avec celui-ci, puisque c'était le Père Noël, se lia d'amitié avec lui facilement. Naruto s'amusa à embêter Sasuke car il trouvait ça tout simplement marrant.

Tout le groupe d'adolescent devint vite ami avec ces jeunes adultes de 23 ans chacuns, d'après ce qu'ils leur avaient dit. Ceux-ci avaient opté pour ce travail pour gagner un peu d'argent individuellement et seul ce travail était à leur portée puisque c'était Noël. Bizarrement, ils étaient tous super riches mais ils trouvaient le moyen de ne pas être à leurs aise, ils voulaient donc gagner leur argent eux seuls. Des fois, on avait envie de les taper pour qu'ils se rendent compte de leur chance ! Mais bon, il faut les comprendre. C**'**était des bourges, habitués à avoir tout ce qu'ils voulaient et à être de gros connards qui ont toujours le regard-qui-tue... Ils étaient toujours à l'université aussi.

Kankuro, le plus sympa, invita les jeunes adolescents à venir chez lui le soir même... D'abord, ils pensèrent que c'était un pédophile qui voulait faire des choses pas très catholiques avec eux mais finalement, ils acceptèrent avec le sourire. Naruto colla Sasuke tout au long de la journée, même quand ce fut à son tour de faire les photos. Le blond en fit même une avec lui rien que pour le faire chier. (Oui, je sais! Je suis vulgaire et fière de l'être !) ___**(moi aussi...)**_Le soir venu, ils allèrent tous ensemble chez Kankuro afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Sasuke, Shikamaru et Neji essayèrent de s'éclipser discrètement mais Naruto et Kiba les en empêchaient en les collant. Arrivé, les lycéens furent éblouis par l'immense maison de trois étages et de beaucoup de mètres carrés... Et encore 'maison', ce serait plus un château qu'autre chose. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur tout sourire avec un beau 'Wow' super synchronisé ce qui fit sourire, intérieurement pour certains, les plus âgés.

Kankuro leur proposa de s'installer sur les quatre canapés qui était dans l'immense salon, en face d'un écran plasma. Le salon était très à la mode. Canapés en cuir noir, table basse en verre, sol et murs blancs, lampes et tout objet tendance, quoi... Il y avait même des serveuses avec leurs robe à froufrous bizarres, typiquement habillés en faisant baver plus d'un. Celles-ci leur apportèrent des boissons non alcoolisées, bien évidement ! Ils les remercièrent et entamèrent une discussion.

« -Alors, gamin ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez auprès des Pères Noël ? Demanda Kankuro.

- Kiba voulait prendre une photo avec l'un de vous...répondit Naruto .

- Ah ouais... Ce sont pas les gosses qui font ça ?

- C'est un gosse !

- Naruto, t'es mal placé pour dire ça... rappela la jeune fille au cheveux roses.

- Ah oué ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais d'aussi enfantin que lui ?(oh putain, il sort les grands mots)___**(Ah!)**_

- Tu te rappelles la fois où, avec la brosse pour effacer le tableau, tu l'avais mise au dessus de la porte pour que notre prof se la prenne ? Où encore la fois où tu t'es bouffé la porte et tu t'es mis à bouder, les bras croisés et les joues gonflées comme les enfants ? »

Le jeune blond ne sut quoi répondre mais se mit à bouder comme un enfant, les joues gonflées, assis dans un coin de l'immense salon, comme dans la description de la rose alors que les autres rigolaient. Sasuke eut un rictus amusé et pour se venger de la journée qu'il lui avait faite endurer, il y rajouta son grain de sel (je sais, c'est une expression pourrie et je m'en excuse)___**(nan, elle est pas mal...:P)**_

« - Pauvre petit enfant victimisé...sourit-il très légèrement.

- Je t'emmerde, connard ! grogna le blond en se levant et montrant son poing.

- Crétin... »

Naruto bouillit sur place mais Kankuro vit sa sœur Témari arriver et en profita pour changer de sujet. Elle était blonde, avait quatre couettes et une forte personnalité. Ils continuèrent de parler jusque tard et jusqu'à ce que Kankuro leur propose à tous de dormir ici. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une journée mais ils acceptèrent et appelèrent leurs parents pour leur mentir qu'ils dormaient chez un ami tandis que les jeunes adultes se contentaient de les écouter, n'habitant plus chez leurs parents. Mais il n'y avait que six chambres et ils étaient en tout, à part Akamaru, douze. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen de placer tout le monde... Et comme l'autrice___**(ça existe ce mot ? o_O)**_(je sais pas...)veut que ça ne se passe pas du tout comme dans la réalité : Shikamaru avec Temari, Naruto avec Sasuke, Sakura avec Neji, Kiba avec Ino, Lee avec Gaara et Choji avec Kankuro. Non, ce n'est pas fait par couple !( Que quelque uns...) Et, malheureusement pour eux, l'autrice veut aussi qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul lit double dans chacune des chambres et qu'il n'y ait rien pour qu'ils puissent dormir hors du lit ! Ils allèrent donc tous dans leurs chambres respectives en grognant. Naruto se mit directement en boxer et se glissa dans le lit en prenant toute la place, bras et jambes écartés. Le brun qui était censé dormir avec lui, le regarda en haussant un sourcil d'un air blasé.

« - Tu ne comptes quand même pas rester comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si ! Tu dors par terre ! Grogna le blond.

- Alors là, tu rêves, gamin ! »

Sasuke se mit lui aussi en boxer et s'installa sur le blond, lui montrant qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire par un gamin comme lui. Mais Naruto tout aussi têtu, ne bougea pas pour autant. Le blond l'insulta trois ou quatre fois et finalement s'endormit. Le brun en profita pour le bouger et le mettre sur la place de gauche alors que lui s'installait à droite. L'ado se colla au brun dans son sommeil. Par réflexe, celui-ci le poussa et manqua de le faire tomber mais, afin d'éviter cette catastrophe, il lui attrapa le bras pour le ramener ensuite contre lui. Il soupira en sentant Naruto enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et son oreille gauche contre son torse. Il essaya à nouveau de le pousser mais celui-ci était franchement bien agrippé. Il le laissa et le serra, lui aussi, dans ses bras. Bon, si le lendemain quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre, ils allaient le prendre pour un pédophile qui profite d'un jeune enfant qui a quand même 17 ans... Mais il s'en foutait un peu car là, étrangement, il se sentait bien. Sasuke se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla doucement, ouvrant lentement ses paupières encore lourdes. La première chose qu'il vit fut un torse très pâle... A qui appartenait-il ? Il se rappellait qu'il s'était endormi dans un lit double, avec un mec sur lui... Mais là, il ne sentait rien sur lui... Il le sentait collé contre lui... Il analysa lentement, prenant son temps et totalement avec la tête dans le cul. Et là, il comprit enfin. Il était dans les bras de Sasuke ! Il cria et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci tomba par terre et grogna .

« - Sale gosse ! Tu pouvais pas me réveiller plus en douceur, putain ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que je foutais dans tes bras ? Hurla le blond horrifié.

- Mais t'es vraiment con ma parole... C'est toi qui t'es collé à moi, hier soir après que tu te sois endormi... bougonna le brun

- 'Spèce de pédophile !

- Abruti... »

Naruto ne répondit rien mais se contenta d'un grognement très explicite... Il se rhabilla alors que Sasuke se relevait pour, lui aussi, s'habiller. Le blond glissa en mettant son pantalon et tomba sur le brun. Sa tête entre les jambes de celui-ci qui était toujours en boxer. Et c'est à ce moment là que tous le monde entra, alerté par le précédent cri.

A SUIVRE ?

_Alors comment vous l'avez trouvée ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas ! Et s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents , je viens juste de commencer d'écrire ! Merci_ ! _Et je tenais à remercier ma bêta qui m'as corriger avec courage !_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Les pères Noël version beaux gosses

Auteur : Mousoukyu

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi T.T

(commentaire de l'auteur)

**(**_**commentaire de la bêta**__)_

Chapitre 2 :

« - AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! fut la seule phrase qui franchit les lèvres des deux jeunes adolescentes à la vue qu'on leur offrait »

Les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes, Ino tomba dans les pommes. Les garçons, eux, n'osaient même pas faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit geste. Les deux pauvres 'acteurs' étaient pris au dépourvu ! Naruto se trouvait avec la tête entre les jambes de Sasuke qui heureusement avait encore son boxer. _**(Oh, non ! Enlève-le ! XP) **_Celui-ci avait son dos affalé sur le bord du lit et ses mains accrochées à celles de son vis-a-vis, ce qui lui aurait servi à le faire dégager. Mais comme leurs amis avaient choisi ce moment pour débarquer, ils étaient juste tous les deux bloqués en se regardant, les yeux exorbités d'horreur. Naruto baissa ses yeux là où sa bouche se trouvait, c'est-à-dire sur le boxer du brun, où une bosse tout à fait normale se formait sous le tissu... Il se prit un coup de pied monumental dans le tête qui le fit voler jusqu'au mur, suivit d'un 'DEGAGE !' hurlé par l'aîné. Il se releva immédiatement, grognant contre l'autre.

« - Non, mais ça t'arrive souvent de défoncer la gueule des gens avec ton pied comme ça ? Hurla-t-il en massant sa mâchoire souffrante.

- Non, pas avec le pied... répondit calmement l'autre en se relevant et enfilant son pantalon et son T-shirt.»

Alors que Naruto terminait de crier sur le brun en remettant la couette qui avait glissé, celui-ci sortit en poussant les autres de l'entrée d'une manière très calme. Et c'est ce jour que son self-control devint une légende ! Publié dans les journaux et...Bon, euh.. Les garçons et le reste de filles restaient toujours sans bouger, en mode 'shocking'. La première qui osa parler fut Sakura, d'abord en bégayant puis en lâchant la phrase d'une traite.

« - Putain, vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ?

- O-oui... »

Et c'était au tour de Sakura de tomber dans les pommes cette fois, ce qui la fit se prendre le mur au passage. Les autres tournèrent leur visage vers elle en ayant entendu l'étrange 'boum' qu'avait provoqué sa tête à la rencontre du béton puis retournèrent vers le blond qui avait finit de s'habiller pour aller ensuite dans la salle de bain se laver les dents. Mais le seul mini tout petit problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas où elle était..._**(c'est sûr, c'est plus difficile...)**_ Il grogna et continua de marcher car il la trouverai bien un jour ou l'autre. Il croisa la serveuse qu'il avait vu la veille et le lui demanda. Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers celle-ci, selon les indications. Arrivé, un second problème se posa.. Il n'avait pas de brosse à dents... Après s'être donné des coups de boules contre la porte de la salle de bain, il décida de piquer du dentifrice et de se servir de son doigt comme brosse.. Super utile mais c'est déjà ça !

Il descendit ensuite avec une demie heure de retard et vit Sasuke assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, chose des plus normales d'ailleurs, dans la salle à manger, accompagné de tous les autres. La salle à manger faisait, elle aussi, quatre mètres de long et deux de large. La table en marbre n'était pas très longue, suffisamment pour tous les tenir et les chaises en une texture inconnue mais très résistante vu qu'elles supportaient Kiba et Lee en train de se battre sur l'une d'elle. Le brun croisa son regard et ce fut d'un commun accord que le combat des yeux foudroyants s'enclencha. L'atmosphère devint lourde et électrisante mais pas dans le bon sens. Le mauvais. Le méchant, celui qui te fait flipper même si tu es très loin. Ino et Sakura avait été emmené dans des civières, trouvées une nouvelle fois dans la poche du voisin, dans leurs chambres. Quand les autres remarquèrent enfin l'arrivée du blond, Kiba courut vers lui, voulant comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il arriva devant lui, s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration alors que l'autre ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

« - NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! hurla-t-il alors que le blond tombait sous la force du cri, stoppant le duel des n'oeil-n'oeil au passage.»

L'atmosphère redevint seine et les autres éclatèrent de rire. Celui-ci se releva avec difficulté, encore sonné. Il chancela vers une chaise et s'y assit avec Kiba accroché, littéralement, à sa jambe droite. D'ailleurs quand avait-il eu le temps de s'y agripper ? _**(c'est Kiba, le Koala ! … Ok, c'était nul...-')**_

« - Naruto, explique-moi pourquoi tu étais en train de sucer Sasuke ? Dit-il en relevant la tête pour voir son ami, puisqu'il était enroulé autour de sa jambe. »

Le temps que Naruto ne comprenne le sens de la phrase, un ange passa... Puis deux.. trois... Quatre... Et le déclic le fit se lever d'un coup.

« - QUOIIIII ? Mais je l'ai pas sucé, bordel ! Y'avait son boxer ! se défendit-il.

- Donc tu allais...?

- Mais non ! On a glissé, abruti ! s'énerva le blond en agitant son membre _**(lequel ? ;D)**_, faisant lâcher prise à l'autre. »

Kiba se releva et regarda son ami avec compassion. Ils se mirent à tous manger puis, une fois les rivales revenues, une question fut posée par la blonde. Une question fatale. Celle qui te donne envie de pleurer tellement que t'en sais rien. _**(haha ! J'adore cette phrase!)**_

« - En fait, les gars... C'est cool tout ça mais... Où est Hinata ? Demanda-t-elle en hésitant légèrement. »

Un gros blanc lui répondit. Neji, qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé, tiqua et se tourna vers elle, une certaine envie de meurtre naissant en lui. Il posa sa serviette sur la table après s'être essuyé avec lenteur puis demanda à son tour d'un calme qui se voulut tout à fait maîtrisé.

« - Hinata, comment ?

- Hinata... Hyu...ga... souffla Ino en comprenant le pourquoi du comportement de l'aîné qui n'était pas du tout normal puisqu'il tremblait. »

Un autre silence s'ensuivit et tous les adolescents comprirent enfin. Sasuke et Gaara soupirèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite alors que tous les autres paniquaient. Shikamaru et Choji disparurent comme par magie alors que Naruto et Kiba, eux, se cachaient désespérément sous la table qui ne tint pas longtemps puisqu'elle vola à travers la pièce dans un bruit d'avion... Un bruit d'avion ? Bon , des choses ne s'expliquent pas... Et un cri retentit.

« - VOUS AVEZ PERDU MA HINATA ? cria Neji, perdant son sang-froid.

- N-non, qui t'a dit ça ? Sourit peu rassurée Sakura.

- Je vais vous tuer... grogna-t-il en faisant craquer ses articulations avec limite une aura meurtrière noire l'entourant avec sadisme. »

Il s'approcha de Lee mais celui-ci fît le sprint de sa vie, le semant. Il oublia juste qu'il était toujours dans la maison et le mono-sourcil se prit le mur avant de perdre à son tour conscience. Il faut avouer qu'une question les turlupinait... Pourquoi diable tombaient-t-ils tous dans les pommes, les uns après les autres ? C'est vrai, quoi... En moins d'une heure, trois personnes étaient déjà tombées dans les pommes pour des choses stupides... Neji alla donc vers Kiba qui se cacha derrière Naruto qui se cacha ensuite derrière Kiba qui se cacha derrière Naruto qui se re-cacha derrière Kiba et cela continua encore pas mal de temps...Sakura qui passait par là, leur fît un croche pattes en sifflotant et en repartant vers Ino qui pouffait, affalée contre le mur. Les deux garçons tombèrent en arrière , Kiba dessous et Naruto, dos à lui et sur lui. Celui-ci paniqua et se retourna vers Kiba.

« - Tu pues ! Grogna-t-il vers son meilleur ami alors que Neji se stoppait et haussait un sourcil devant cette phrase ridicule. »

Elle avait été dite comme l'aurait fait un enfant de 8 ans. Kiba le regarda et grogna à son tour.

« - T'es moche !

- Bon à rien des quartiers !

- Tu sens le phacochère !

- Abruti de la lune !

- Connard !

- Salop ! »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se mirent à courir en essayant d'attraper l'autre alors que les insultes de plus en plus ridicules continuaient de fuser. Neji recula et se posta à coté de Sasuke qui lui soupirait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont prit ce matin ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir... »

Naruto et Kiba défoncèrent tout en courant, faisant tomber les chaises qui avaient survécu à Neji. Et Kankuro, qui n'avait toujours pas assimilé se qui se passait, réussit à comprendre. _**(enfin...)**_

« - MA MAISONN ! hurla-t-il très légèrement énervé. »

Tous s'arrêtèrent, sauf les deux drogués, et regardèrent Kankuro qui essayait de rester calme. Il attrapa Lee, qui dormait maintenant, et le secoua dans tous les sens en hurlant. Il pleurait à moitié. Son salon était cassé de partout, les murs fissuraient, sa table de marbre se coupait en deux et ses chaises étaient démantelées. Lee se réveilla après s'être pris une quinzaine de claques toutes aussi fortes les unes que les autres et Neji alla chercher Shikamaru et Choji sous le conseil de Sasuke, alors que celui-ci et Gaara attrapaient les deux autres gamins, les empêchant de continuer de courir. Le brun plaqua son opposé contre le mur en lui faisant une clé de bras tandis que le roux en faisait de même avec l'autre.

« - Aie,aie,aie ! Sasuke, tu m'fais mal ! Gémit le jeune adolescent.

- Et alors ?

- C'est bon ! Je me calme ! Lâche-moi !

- Non... »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le lâcher ? Il sentit le torse du brun se coller à son dos et son souffle aux creux de son cou lui provoquait de légers frissons incontrôlables. Les deux garçons faisait la même taille mais leur carrure était différente. Le blond était plus carré que son opposé, qui lui était fin. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la prise qu'avait l'adulte sur son poignet. La main non occupé du brun passa entre le mur et son torse pour remonter au niveau de son visage et le faire tourner vers la droite doucement. Naruto ferma les yeux fort et ressentit sur la commissure de ses lèvres celles du brun, douce et fines. Ce fut comme s'il avait était électrocuté mais sans la douleur. Ça avait était rapide mais agréable. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau libre et que Sasuke était à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande qu'elles étaient ses chaussures pour pouvoir aller si vite.. Hum, enfin bon ! Heureusement, personne ne les avait vus, il soupira de soulagement avant de regarder ce que faisait Kiba et fut très choqué... Son meilleur ami ne ripostait pas à ce qu'on le bloque contre le mur ! Garra et Kiba avait par contre une différence de taille.. Le roux était un peu plus petit. Ce qui le fit sourire vu que c'était quand même lui qui plaquait son ami contre le mur.. La voix de Kankuro les rappela tous sur terre.

« - Bon ! Les gamins, demain vous avez cours, non ? Alors on vous ramène chez vous !

- On ? Remarqua Neji, Ouh là, non ! Tu, c'est mieux ! Moi, je me barre ! »

Neji disparut du salon et le son d'une porte qui claque retentit. Naruto chercha Sasuke du regard mais celui-ci avait disparu. Ce que remarqua aussi Kankuro.

« - Tiens, Sasuke n'est plus là... Gaara, tu veux bien m'aider à raccompagner tout le monde ?

- Mh...

- Merci, frérot ! Sourit-il. »

Ils furent tous ramenés les uns après les autres dans une magnifique limousine noire avec, à l'intérieur, une télévision, un petit bar entre les deux rangées de sièges situés sur les côtés et les lumières virant sur le violet et le néon, comme dans les boîtes. Les adolescent bavèrent tout le long de leur trajet mais heureusement, la limousine avait l'option 'aspirateur-de-bave', comme chez le dentiste quand on te met ton appareil dentaire et qu'une piscine se loge dans ta bouche. Naruto arriva enfin chez lui et remercia les autres avant de sortir et de rentrer dans son petit appartement qui n'était pas fermé... Ça, ce n'était pas du tout normal ! Il se précipita à l'intérieur de chez lui en paniquant et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia...

A SUIVRE ?

_Voilà, j'ai fini mon deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai essayé de faire un peu avancer les choses question couples mais mon cerveau malade ne me fait faire que des passages avec pleins de conneries.. Bon en tout cas, je l'ai fini ! Reviews ? =D Et merci, ma bêta !_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Les Pères Noël version beaux gosses

Auteur : Mousoukyu

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi T.T

_**(commentaire de la bêta)**_

(commentaire de l'auteur)

Chapitre 3

Devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme roux, affalé sur le canapé et une bouteille de bière à la main. Il soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que ce n'était autre que son cousin Yahiko Uzumaki, 24 ans, roux aux yeux bleus. La joie mélangée au soulagement força Naruto à s'asseoir à coté de lui avec un sourire. Il regarda son cousin du coin de l'œil, heureux qu'il soit là, bien qu'il aurait voulu qu'il ne soit pas bourré, vu la bouteille et la tête qu'il tirait... Cela faisait exactement un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Le plus vieux s'aperçu enfin de sa compagnie alors que le blond regardait d'un air désespéré la bibliothèque et toutes les affaires qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger précédemment. Bah, il rangerait plus tard ! Il se retourna vers son cousin et lança le sourire aux lèvres :

« - Alors, cousin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et depuis quand as-tu mes clés ?

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir, Naru-cheri..., bougonna l'autre en agitant son index de droit à gauche, les yeux fermé. »

*Voilà qu'il ressort les petits surnoms...* se peina le blond en soupirant__. Il se leva et prit la bouteille des mains de son cousin pour aller la jeter à la poubelle, vidant d'abord le contenu dans l'évier. Il rigola en entendant Yahiko pleurnicher d'avoir perdu son précieux _**( Son précieux quoi ? T'as vu le Seigneur de Anneaux juste avant ? XD **_**)**(Même pas =D). Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir, écoutant à nouveau l'autre parler, ne comprenant que la moitié des mots.

« - Ch'ui v'nu pou'toi à cauz'd'Noël !

- ...

- Comme ch'sais qu'tu t'sens pas bien aux alentours d'vingt aux trente d'cembre, ch'ui v'nu pou'toi !...J'ai eu un emp'chement hier.. D'illeurs, t'bien dormi la nuit dernière ? »

Naruto ne réagit pas... Essayant d'abord de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire et aussi de comprendre pourquoi n'aurait-il pas bien dormi la nuit dernière ? Ah oui, c'est vrai... A cause de la mort de ses parents... Depuis ce jour, du vingt au trente décembre , chacune de ses nuits était remplie de cauchemars. D'habitude, c'était Yahiko qui venait avec lui pour le calmer mais pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas fait de cauchemars hier alors que, même avec son cousin, il en faisait ? Ce serait... Non... Non, c'est pas... possible.. Sasuke ? Mais ça ne se peux pas ! Non seulement il ne le connaissait même pas mais en plus il était calme avec lui la nuit alors que normalement, il fait des cauchemars ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Naruto soupira, n'aimant pas du tout trop réfléchir, et se releva alors que le roux le regardait toujours, attendant la réponse. Celui-ci se leva aussi, manquant de tomber par terre.

« - Alors, cousin ? T'as fait un bon dodo hier ? demanda-t-il en se posant sur l'épaule de l'autre Uzumaki, complètement à côté de la plaque.

-Oui... Et pourquoi tu t'es bourré la gueule, crétin ? S'énerva soudainement le blond. »

Yahiko sursauta puis le regarda, penaud, triturant ses doigts.

« - 'Suis désolé mais j'me sentais tellement mal d'avoir eu du r'tard... T'sais qu'tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux ?

-...Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Il partit dans sa chambre alors que le plus vieux se couchait sur le canapé, allumant aussi la télévision. Naruto se mit en boxer et repensa à comment il s'était réveillé dans les bras d'une personne qui lui avait fait échapper à sa première nuit de cauchemars. Il se tourna sur le côté et passa son bras sous sa tête...

Comment avait-il fait pour oublier ce qu'il lui arrivait en décembre, putain ? Et pourquoi avait-il bien dormi avec Sasuke ? Aussi, Sasuke l'avait bien embrassé ? Ça voudrait dire qu'il était attiré par lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé, merde ! C'était un pédophile... Non, il avait pas la tête d'un pédophile... Quoique... Non ! C'est vrai qu'il était beau ce brun.. Sa peau opaline et son petit nez fin. Ses yeux noirs où il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de s'y perdre car il était trop concentré sur la vengeance. Mais quel con ! Et dire qu'il aurait pu le contempler encore plus s'il n'en avait pas fait qu'à sa tête ! Euh...Il pensait à quoi, là ? Non ! Il n'était pas gay ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'attirait aussi Monsieur-j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul !

Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée, exténué par le flot de questions qu'il se posait, rêvant de ce qu'il rêvait chaque nuit de décembre...

_« - Maman? demanda un petit blond aux yeux céruléens. _

_- Bouge pas de là, mon ange. D'accord ? Tu bouges pas ! Papa et moi, on revient tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Sourit une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, du sang coulant sur la commissure de ses lèvres et quelques larmes essayant de déborder sur ses joues sales. »_

_Le petit enfant était dans un placard à balai, sa mère le poussant à l'intérieur. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un seau retourné et lui embrassa les joues pour le réconforter, voyant qu'il s'inquiétait. Elle lui répéta de ne pas bouger et ferma la porte dans un sourire resplendissant mais empli de tristesse. Le petit attendit quelques minutes avant de n'en plus pouvoir. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, sans aucun bruit et sortit en chuchotant un 'maman' à peine audible. L'entrée, dans laquelle était le placard, était dévastée. Des décombres gisaient sur le sol et un liquide rouge formait de grandes flaques. Du haut de ses six ans, il ne comprit pas, s'aventura vers les escaliers et les monta en hésitant. La peur commençait à le prendre mais il continua, appelant toujours sa mère en chuchotant. Puis soudain, un cri retentit, lui provoquant la chair de poule et de l'angoisse. Ses petits membres se mirent à trembler alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur l'une des marches, collé contre le mur. Il entendit un coup de feu, comme dans ses séries pour enfants, suivit d'un deuxième cri, prononçant un mot cette fois-ci._

_« - MINATO! Cria la voix de sa mère. »_

_C'était le nom de son père. Pourquoi sa mère venait-elle de l'appeler? Il monta tout en haut des escaliers et alla vers les bruits de pas et les pleurs. Ceux-ci l'emmenèrent dans la chambre de ses parents. Il ouvrit la porte lentement, sans aucun grincement et passa sa tête dans_

_l'entrebâillement, ne voulant pas se faire repérer. _

_Au début, il ne comprit pas en voyant sa mère en pleurs avec son père dans les bras, ne bougeant plus. Mais quand il vit la sang s'écouler du thorax de son père, ses petits yeux s'agrandirent. L'angoisse et la peur de ce qui se passait fit couler ses larmes. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses pleurs et éviter qu'on l'entende, comme par instinct. Il recula précipitamment, voulant fuir, et se prit les pieds dans un objet à terre. Il poussa un cri et heurta le sol, sans trop se faire mal. Il n'eut même pas le temps de souffler que deux hommes étaient déjà devant lui. Ils faisaient peur, leur tête masquée, baraqués comme des armoires à glace. Le petit garçon pleura encore plus en reculant vers un mur voisin._

_« - S'il vous plaît, me faîtes pas de mal... pleura le petit. »_

_Les hommes tournèrent leur visage vers l'autre, hésitant visiblement._

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Demanda l'un d'eux._

_- On peut le laisser, il sert à rien... Le tuer serait inutile !_

_- Ouais, OK !_

_- On le laisse chialer, il viendra pas nous empêcher de finir sa mère... »_

_Ils acquiescèrent et repartirent ensemble, laissant le petit blond recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant et mort de peur. Il n'osait plus bouger, ses membres refusant de lui obéir, ses pleurs étouffés dans les manches de sa veste. Quand le bruit d'un coup de feu retentit, il sursauta et s'immobilisa avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre, en sueur. Ses mains tremblaient encore de peur. Il entendit son cousin marcher dans l'appartement. Donc il n'était pas parti. Heureusement, il allait pouvoir le calmer ! Mais ensuite il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Non, il n'allait pas s'en aller ! Il voulait qu'il reste avec lui pour le réconforter ! Il se leva et entendit des voix, deux voix. Celle de Yahiko et celle de… Sasuke?

A SUIVRE ?

Saluttt! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre pas très drôle T.T Bon ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu parce que moi, j'aime pas! Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !


End file.
